


Ceramics

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Giriko being complimented??, Golems, Guardian Complex, I'm not serious about that at all btw, It's an instant K.O., M/M, Redemption AU, Short & Sweet, They have a child now, they are the kids, they'd kill themselves before having to deal with a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Giriko moved around the workbench shocked to see the scythe was having a weird kind of showdown with one of his smaller golems. Justin had crouched down to be closer to it and was staring so incredibly intensely that Giriko actually found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ceramics

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 1 year! 1 year since I've been posting fanfic for Soul Eater, starting with Loew. It's been bumpy to get here to be honest and I've had some friction that made me tempted to drop this fandom but these two dorks are just too cute to not write for ;-; I wanted to do something special to commemorate this moment, mostly because I will look for any excuse at all to write 😂 Just this past year I've managed to write 100th Girijasu fic, a 100th fic of my own, gotten my first donation and do another goretober! Its all so exciting!
> 
> Thank you all for letting me write! This marks my 35th Soul Eater fic! Here's to more to come!

“So why are we doing this?” 

They had barely been there for a second before Justin leaned against one of his work benches, complaining in a way that was so bored and airy that Giriko really wished he could’ve gotten anyone else to come with him for this. That was really saying something. Giriko fucking hated everyone besides Justin at the DWMA, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. ‘Cause they all hated him with a fiery passion too.  _ However _ , right now he would prefer the completely awful, horrid, venomous, hatred filled silence of any of the other staff members over Justin’s confused complaining. That was part of the reason he didn’t answer the scythe’s question. He didn’t want to humor his question and then have to answer more. 

Justin, predictably, was very unhappy with being ignored. The scythe huffed, all uppity and bratty as he was before moving deeper into Giriko’s workshop. They had only come here to pick up some things, Justin tagging along to ‘keep watch’ as well as use his bike for easy transport. It wasn’t anything fancy or special, they just needed to get in and get out. Justin knew that, and there was no way he wanted to stretch this out longer than it had to be… So Giriko ignored him. Justin could go play with nuts and bolts like the child he was if he wasn’t willing to actually help here. 

Saying that though, Giriko was still honestly curious what the brat was doing. He tried to ignore as he found his first box of supplies and lifted them up with a strained grunt. The new workshop in Death City he was promised wasn’t exactly a thrilling venture, but being able to conduct his work again was something he was looking forward to. He didn’t have any big new ideas after being away from his work so long, but now that he had the ability to work he was sure they’d start popping up in his mind again. With everything going on he almost didn’t mind it was for the academy as long as he could do it.

Almost.

He was still pissed off about it, although Justin had only laughed at that saying it wouldn’t be him if something didn’t make him mad. Giriko could only grumble at that, unwilling to admit it was true despite knowing that it was. Swearing under his breath again Giriko found that Justin’s sweet laugh was now stuck in his mind, the scene playing on loop just to mock him. Justin could really be doing nothing and still be riling Giriko up, he was just that insufferable. What a fucking bastard. Where the fuck even was he?

Looking around the overcrowded room with tools and dried out clay pouring over the tables, stacked high in tubs and cases and really showed how much of a mess he could create when he really got going Giriko huffed. Never before had he run into the issue of not being able to find a person when he needed to, he didn’t really have anyone to look after until now, at least not in the same way as last time. Last time she couldn’t run around and get into trouble like Justin could. Justin was way too good at that.

It took him a minute but eventually he found a hint of blonde hiding in a corner, so hidden that Giriko honestly wondered if the scythe was sulking or something. He couldn’t possibly imagine that would actually have been it since Justin had never done anything like that before... but he had really no other ideas of what the kid could be doing. Moving cautiously towards the scythe as if he was going to pop up and punch him for no good reason Giriko tried to see what was going on.

“What are you doing?” Giriko huffed and put down the heavy box he was carrying to get closer. Even being closer now still couldn’t really tell what Justin was staring at. As he moved around the workbench he was surprised to see the scythe was having a weird kind of showdown with one of his smaller golems. Justin had crouched down to be closer to it and was staring so incredibly intensely that Giriko actually found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable. Justin finally realized Giriko was watching and turned ever so slightly, just enough that he could see Giriko’s lips over his shoulder.

“You made this didn’t you?” Giriko was sweating. Justin’s voice was blank, it had no obvious tone that gave any kind of hint about what he was feeling right now. He nodded, unable to summon the words Justin was looking for. The brat didn’t seem to mind though, and took his answer to look back at the golem. Giriko was holding his breath as he watched Justin stick out a finger and let the golem grab onto it, looking for a command that Justin didn’t know how to give. This was… Giriko didn’t know how to process this situation.

“It’s weird.” Justin’s voice was small but Giriko still caught the comment and ground his teeth together. The fucking brat. He clenched his hand into a fist and threw around his anger inside himself for a second before he finally went to burst. He didn’t get a chance to. His words completely died in his throat when he saw that Justin had stood up at some point and was now holding the golem in his hands. Still staring at it with that creepily intense focus. He looked at Giriko again, his eyes blank for a second… and then almost instantly they morphed into something wet and overwhelmed.

“I love it.” Justin whispered it, and it was warbled slightly. It was extremely hard to understand but it also just added to the intensity of his statement. Giriko felt like he had been shot through the stomach. Hearing that… made him way too happy. He kind of hated himself for getting happy about that. 

“I thought this was a waste of time brat.” His voice was a bit strained, a bit hoarse, but it sounded mostly normal. He was sort of managing to sound unaffected. Justin didn’t seem to be noticing so that was really what mattered. Honestly Justin didn’t seem to be in a place where he’d notice anything Giriko was doing, he had gone back to staring at the golem silently. Not even bothering to respond to Giriko’s snarky response. Honestly, watching the kid Giriko wanted nothing more than to know what on earth the brat was thinking about. 

Brushing off his clay dusted hands on his pants he went over to the mess happening in front of him and slung his arm around Justin’s shoulder to get a closer look at just what golem the kid was holding. There had to be something interesting about it for it to catch Justin’s full, unmoving, overly intense attention like that. As he looked down at it's rough and slightly chipped face it turned towards him in confusion. Giriko mirrored it's confusion. It wasn’t anything special, it really couldn’t do much more than just pick up and carry around tools with how small it was. It wasn’t even fancy or glazed like the ones enchanters sold to travelers passing through. 

Still Justin didn’t seem to agree with that. He was holding onto it so tight that he was probably hurting his soft hands on the rough ceramic, looking at it as if it was something completely undiscovered before now. It didn’t look like he was going to get bored with it anytime soon either. Giriko wondered if the kid was actually interested in keeping it or if he was just fascinated. It was more than just a little hard to tell. 

Looking over at Justin he almost wanted to roll his eyes back into his head when the other didn’t even seem to notice Giriko watching him. He really was transfixed, his shining blue eyes were wide and focused on the clay doll, his entire body tense as he thought about whatever he was thinking about. Giriko huffed a tired laugh and brushed back some of the brat’s shrimpy bangs. 

“What are you thinking about down there?” Justin blinked, snapping out of his haze and pulling the golem protectively against his chest. Giriko’s heart squeezed weirdly. He felt like he was having a goddamn heart attack when Justin finally looked at him with his face tinged the slightest bit pink. 

“You're amazing Giriko.” Giriko felt like he exploded into red. Any attempt to hide how much this was affecting him was now a grand fantasy. Stumbling back a bit so his hands were off Justin and he could cover his eye with a quiet hiss of overwhelment Giriko tried to figure out how to respond to that. He didn’t get a chance before Justin continued, sparing no mercy, not letting him recover even a little bit before looking back at him with glittering eyes.

“You put so much effort into this… so much effort into making something rather than destroying…” This felt bad, this felt a lot like he was being made fun of and praised all at the same time. Giriko’s entire mind was just scribbles pulling at each other, like when he got fed up with untangling wires and just threw them around ineffectively to try and get them undone. He couldn’t think right, he couldn’t do anything but stare at Justin and listen desperately for more.

“I didn’t even know you could do that.” It was an insult, Justin was straight up telling him that he had no expectation that he was capable of making anything. But he was also saying he realized he was wrong now, and Justin admitting he was wrong was a rare fucking occurrence, especially when coupled with being wrong about Giriko’s few good qualities. If Giriko was still conscious and not brain dead trying to deal with all of this it would be a dangerous boost to his ego.

“I love it… It’s like all the beautiful parts about you wrapped up into a cute little shell.” He hated Justin so fucking much. He hated that the kid could make him feel like he was dying with nothing but his words. Looking back down at the confused, probably short circuiting just the same as him, golem Giriko let out a shaky breath. He had been heartbroken when his oldest golem had been destroyed, he had lost the passion for upkeeping them now that his greatest piece was gone… 

But it seemed like he had a new favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to explain this other than its cute and I wanted to talk about golems... They're so cute and honestly I'm planning on sculpting one of my own soon if you want to see my horrible exploits over on twitter @colamiilk I talk about Giriko body pillows, golems and soul type earrings there and @pepsiimalt I post scrapped pieces and previews :> please make me a little less lonely aha


End file.
